


DatBoi's Diner

by orphan_account



Category: Memes - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, knives kept on person, roadtrips to help fix the bad choices you make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: meme man and orang reflect.





	DatBoi's Diner

Meme man sits alone, nobody wants to be friends with him because he hates vegeta.  
"Should I free the colours?" He asked, to nobody in particular.  
He holds the cage containing the colours, and thinks about how lonely he is.  
"mmmmm yes!" He decided, grabbing the key that always hung around his neck.  
"NO YOU FOOL      
O   R   A   N   G     I   S     C   O   U   L   O   R  !"An ominous voice said, seemingly coming from all  around.  
Meme man realises his mistake, but it was too late, Orang had been freed. Meme man and orang stare at each other for a while, the tension thick  
Orang is an orang of little words, but boi, does that shithead get his juice churning.  
"So, got a new boifrien while I was, you know preoccupied?" Orang spits.  
Orang sneered, arms as stumpy as meme man remembered on his round waist. Meme man leans back, trying to gain some distance from his ex husband.  
"Ye I did, his name is tomat boi."   
Tomat walks in, and orang glares.  
"A M   F R O O N T ?"  
"O R   A M   V E G E T A L ?"  
              I    D    E    N    T    I    T    Y     C    R    I    S    I    S  
"CaNT bELieVE??!!11!??1? We GoN mARrY???" He screamed.  
Orang lunges at tomat as best he can with his stumpy legs, and pulls out, a knife?! Meme man can only stare as orang presses the knife at a place where tomats throat would be, if he wasn’t so bulbously round.  
“no! doont!” meme man cries, but its too late, orang has done the unthinkable, and slit tomats throat. But, he slit it shallowly, so that he could monologue like a bad ass villain. There was a reason he was put in prison you know.  
“you know what, tomat?” orang says coldly. Tomat manages to look at orang.  
                                          “you were just a filthy vegetal after all.”  
                                                                         ~  
Meme man and orang drive along the deserted high way in silence. They do not speak about what just happened. Meme man opens his mouth as if to say something, but closes it after a beat. They pass a diner.


End file.
